hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Kobolds
Kobolds & Catacombs is the seventh Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft expansion, following Knights of the Frozen Throne. It was revealed at BlizzCon 2017 and releases in December 2017. In this expansion, players will delve deep into the dark winding dungeons of Azeroth and into the realms of the Kobolds. Features include 135 new cards and a free-to-play single-player Dungeon Run mode. Pesky Kobolds have been tunneling beneath Azeroth for thousands of years, uncovering and hoarding artifacts long forgotten by mortals and surface dwellers . . . but whispers of these mighty treasures ripe for the taking have begun to spread throughout taverns far and wide. Key Features *New free new single-player game mode: Dungeon Mode (also known as "Dungeon Runs") *9 class specific Legendary Weapons. Players will gain their first one free just for logging in after the expansion releases. *48 Possible encounters of bosses in groups of 8 *40 Treasures Dungeon Runs This new game mode is a challenging high-stake subterranean adventure inspired by the classic dungeon crawl. Players will start the mode with a novice deck from the class of their choice. As the player progresses, they will face stronger foes chosen from a huge pool of unique bosses. Powerful loot from defeated bosses can be used to bolster current decks but players should still be cautious as losing a single battle will end the Dungeon Run. Cards :For a list of all Kobolds & Catacombs cards, see Kobolds & Catacombs. ;Neutral * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * (Ooze) * * * * ( ) * * * * ( : , , , ) * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * ( ) * * * ( ) * * * ; * * * * * * * * ( , ) * * ; * * * * ( ) * * ( , , ) * * * * ; * * * ( ) * ( ) * * * ( , ) * * * ; * * * * ( ) * ( , , Guardian Spirit) * * * * ( , , , ) * ; * ( ) * * ( ) * ( , ) * * * * * * ( , , , ) ; * * * * * ( , ) * * * ( , ) * * ; * * * * * ( , ) * * * * * ( ) ; * * * * * ( , ) * * ( , , , , , Felhunter, ) * * ( ) * ; * * * * * * * ( , , ) * * ( , , , , ) * Pricing The cards packs can be won in Hearthstone's Arena mode or purchased with in-game gold or real money after release. Prior to release, a special 50 pack bundle is available from the Official Blizzard store. Media Images ;Screenshots Kobolds_Catacombs_GameBoard.png|Game board Kobolds and Catacombs art.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 2.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 3.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 4.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 5.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 6.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 7.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 8.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 9.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 10.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 11.png Kobolds and Catacombs art 12.png ;Concept art Kobolds and Catacombs concept art.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 2.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 3.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 4.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 5.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 6.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 7.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 8.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 9.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 10.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 11.png Kobolds and Catacombs concept art 12.png Videos Hearthstone_Kobolds_%26_Catacombs_Trailer Category:Kobolds & Catacombs